


The Birthday of the Altus

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, Gay Love, Homesickness, Inquisition, M/M, Massage, Romance, Sexual Content, Tevinter, True Love, relationship, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Dedicated to my beloved Melissa!When a man falls in love with a man who loves his homeland this much - will their future have a future?!





	The Birthday of the Altus

Lady Montilyet was adorable! A wise Ambassador, a brilliant Advisor, a wonderful friend and gorgeous woman! The Inquisitor highly respected and loved this amazing lady from Antiva.   
Right in the beginning after building the Inquisition, David was asking, of course very discreet and in private, when all the members will have their birthdays. David himself wasn't celebrating his day, but he wanted to honor every single person of the Inquisition with a tiny surprise. Little sweets and treats, a new pair of shoes, books, candles, some flowers - Lady Montilyet knew all her funny little sheeps and David was always secretly asking what their smallest dreams could be. Especially one person David wanted to see smiling on his special day: Dorian!   
Their love was young and their romance often couldn't find the time between duties for the Inquisition!   
Dorian's birthday was near and David was visiting him in the library. "Hello Dorian, I need to talk to you." David said friendly. Dorian answered: "Just talk? What a pity! Alright, your worship - what is on your mind?" David was standing in front of Dorian and asked a little bit sassy and almost whispering: "If you have one wish for free, what would you love to get right now?" Dorian came dangerously close to David's face - David smelled groom and Lavender, fresh mint and this special Dorian scent! "I wanna make love to you, on a silky sheet, surrounded by a thousand candles....uhm.... what do I say - I wanna fuck you and hear you scream my name, your worship! Tehehe..." Dorian tenderly breathed into Davids face. David swallowed embarrassed and said: "I am serious, Dorian!" "I am serious too, Amatus! There is nothing more in this crazy world I want more right now then make you entirely mine! I wanna erase all your bad memories of the past with our romance!!" Dorian whispered in his lovers ear, touched Davids earlobe with his lips, then turned around to a bookshelf. 

David had an idea. In his head, the thing sounded cute, but Dorian was a man of fine taste, educated and highly intelligent! And of course, Dorian had lovers before, men with muscles, with something behind the forehead and between the legs! Was David even able to be romantic?? He loved to cuddle, to spoil the partners body, to smooch until the lips were on fire and David knew techniques to work on spots with hands and tongue, to let Dorian purr like a kitten! But being romantic and a little bit foolish was something different.   
Davids idea was simple and hopefully working!

"Lord Pavus? The Inquisitor is very sorry, but he is busy at the moment, and he said he has something for you, lying in his quarter's!" Scout Adrian said with a tiny bow. Dorian's "thank you" was sounding polite, but also a little bit disappointed. Dorian didn't want to celebrate his birthday, nevertheless almost all members of the Inquisition knew it and through the day, they were visiting Dorian in the library and wished him lots of luck, but David wasn't around! David had lot of letters to write since yesterday and so Dorian was sleeping in his own room. "Okay, what would it be, that he couldn't give it to me in person?! Sad...." Dorian thought and went to David's rooms. 

Dorian entered the door to the stairways of the Inquisitor's quarters. It was early evening and the light began to fade. He rushed up the stairs and then through the last door. The next last stairs were also slightly covered in shadows. So Dorian rushed up and saw, that the hearth was glowing and....one moment! The bed of the Inquisitor was moved into the middle of the room, now closer to the fireplace. It was covered in a shiny white silky sheet, surrounded by a ton of candles and from the stairs to the bed and around the bed itself were a hundreds of red rose petals!!! On a small tablet next to the bed were lying a little package with a note, a bottle of the finest Antivan wine and two glasses. The entire room was covered into a gorgeous golden light, bright enough to see everything, but also so soft and warm! Dorian rushed over to the tablet and took the little package and the writing. "For my heart" was written on the note. "Ah, Amatus. The only thing I wanted today was time with you...." Dorian sighed and thought aloud. "I know, Dori, I know! And I am all yours!!!" Davids low but soft voice startled Dorian and he turned around to the sound. David was standing in the archway to the little place in the back of his room, only dressed in a long white shirt, which barely covered his privates. "Happy birthday, Dori! May all your dreams come true!" David continued and walked towards Dorian. The mage opened his arms and welcomed his lover with a huge hug! They hugged each other more than friends then lovers, but this was also part of their relationship: They felt a deep bond to each other, more than longing, desire and passion. A bond of unconditional affection, trust and understanding. They were literally friends AND lovers!   
But then, the friendly hug turned into something else. Dorian's hands moved down Davids back and landed on his naked buttcheeks. Dorian smiled into Davids face: "I found my present! Ha ha!"  
Dorian grabbed his lovers butt with all his might, pulled him close and gave him a kiss - wet and deep! Then he freed himself from the hug, moved a few steps backwards and started to undress himself. "Even his undressing looks like an act of art" David thought with a naughty smile. Dorian was truly an amazing man! A mage, yes, but his body was well trained and very muscular too. He had physical, mental and inner strength! That's why it was so easily for David to fall in love with this mysterious guy from Tevinter.  
And within moments, Dorian was standing in all his purest glory in front of his Amatus.  
Dorian took the few steps back to David and with one strong “heave ho!”, he took his lover in his muscular arms. David giggled and Dorian laid him gently down on the silky bed sheet. All of a sudden Dorian felt a pain in his neck and rubbed the aching spot with one hand. "I exercised this morning with the Iron Bull - wanted to find out who has more stamina. I guess I won, but this is the price I have to pay now - OUCH!" Dorian blamed himself. David turned from laying into kneeling position and laughed: "Come on Dori! Your birthday-massage is waiting! The gift for you is for diverse things usable....tehehe!" Dorian sat down on the side of the bed and opened the package. An unbelievable filigree vessel was inside. The aroma of vanilla and chocolate delicately touched his nose. As soon as he opened the tiny flask, the vanilla-chocolate scent were everywhere. "WOW! What an amazing aroma and this gorgeous vessel! Is is oil?" Dorian asked. "They said, it is pure essence of cocoa and vanilla! It's usable for outside and....also for inside! You could even drink it..." David answered and massaged Dorian's shoulders. David continued: "Oh, you are truly strained! Dori! Lay down and relax!" "Ooooooh, I love it when you take the lead, Amatus..." Dorian replied and laid face down in the middle of the bed. David gave some tiny drops of oil on the adorable bronze skin of his lovers back, more precisely onto the spot between his shoulder blades. This scent was overwhelming! David put some fingers into the oil, it was smooth and warm like Dorian's skin. Then he put his whole hand into the liquid on Dorian's back. Such tiny drops, but it was enough to soak also his other hand with this essence. Both hands were shimmering with the oil and David began to spread it on the mages muscular back. Slowly David started to find the hard spots in Dorian's muscles. Dorian breathed deep and sighed: "Your hands are so strong, but also so soft and tender - my Goodness, how much I love you, David!!"  
Then David bent over and started to kiss his lovers back. First soft tiny kisses like the touch of a butterfly, then harder. He used his lips and tongue to discover Dorian's shiny neck and shoulder blades, the essence really tastes like cocoa and vanilla and of course also like Dorian! The Vint moaned deeply and David's heart skipped a beat - so delicious! He felt his beginning arousal between his legs, but this was Dorian's time, he wanted to spoil this adorable body! But all of a sudden, after a breathless moan and the most loveliest sounding groan of Dorian, David began to suck on Dorian's side, right under his left arm on the soft and fragile skin over his rips. Usually, when David was marking his lover, he was very cautious to use spots where clothes are hiding the hickey, but this time David was too distracted to think - all his blood were somewhere else! And Dorian enjoyed it, he giggled and sighed and moaned loudly! With a "plop" he released Dorian's bronze skin from his lips and David moved downwards. He reached the fleshy mountains of his adored - Dorian's unbelievable buttcheecks! And David began to tease Dorian's butt with his teeth. Not too harsh or that it hurts, but strong enough to leave marks and let the mage whimper and shiver in ecstasy!   
"Is this still a massage, dear Lord Inquisitor? Because I need your entire strength and stamina this night - don't dare to waste it, hon'! Hahaha...." Dorian laughed. With a little spank, David continued massaging his lovers strained back!   
Dorian began to relax completely and then he started to talk to David.   
"A childhood in Tevinter isn't that bad, you have to know, David! The towns and cities are beautiful, a lot of impressive architecture - places to play hide and seek! Delightful! It's warm all the time, the people are intelligent and have taste, okay....some of them are totally backwards-minded and bloody fools, but nevertheless mostly attractive." Dorian sighed in thoughts about his homeland and David was just listening and cared for the mages back.   
After a minute of silence Dorian continued: "My parents were good parents when I was very very young. I had everything and their entire support! Especially this stupid ol'...ugh...my father was extremely caring! When I had bad dreams, he was there and told me funny things or anecdotes about typical Tevinter citizen - we laughed a lot when I was a little boy! He made me love my country so much, David! This crazy fool infected me to be proud, being a Vint! And also this man - and yeah, a lot of other circumstances were also reasons - made me leave my beloved homeland at least! …... Tevinter - I need to show it to you as soon as possible. All those beautiful buildings in big and small towns - Masterpieces, I swear!! Oh David...." And David answered with a kiss on his shoulder and kneaded on.   
Again some moments of silence. "Magisters aren't bad people, David! My friend, Magistra Tilani is a strong and lovely woman and with people like her, the change will come! I can't wait to help her, bringing our wonderful Tevinter into the future." Dorian paused and then he asked: "Krem is from Tevinter, right?! Yes, he is! Ha! What a picture - the Iron Bull and the chargers on a shopping tour in Minrathous! Holy Maker - hahaha…." And David giggled softly.   
Bit by bit, Dorian's back and neck get softer, the hard spots melted under the warm and tender hands of his Amatus. Dorian yawned pleasurable and relaxed even more.  
“Being the Heir of a family is hard, I don't need to tell you this, David, I know! But it's our duty, isn't it?! When I was a young boy, my father was wearing this birthright amulet. David, he was so endlessly proud and then he gave it to me! And in my craziness, I gave it away! The sign of my home, of my family, being a citizen of Tevinter….” Dorian sighed. David said softly, almost a whisper: “And now you have it back, Lord Pavus! No need to worry anymore.” And David gentle run his fingers up and down Dorian's spine, to calm his lover down. Dorian breathed a grateful “I know, Amatus” and sighed in relief. David stroked with his soft hands the warm and glimmering skin of the man on the bed, until he realized - Dorian was asleep!  
Dorian's breathing was slow and deep, totally calm and peaceful. The Inquisitor was so in love with this mage, he would give up everything for this man, he would follow him everywhere, without a single question!   
David couldn't help himself: He wrapped his arms around Dorian and laid down his head on his lovers back. Dorian sighed, without awakening and whispered a lovingly “David”. And David closed his eyes and smiled until sleep sent him to dream-city…..


End file.
